The Beginning of the End
by Lenny.Young
Summary: It all started with the fire, and ended in ashes. For this one young girl, her life was flipped upside down, and like the Phoenix she was raised out of the ashes and was born a new. SebastianXOC CielXElizabeth Rated T for now. This is my first story so reviews are welcomed flames included!
1. Prologue

Authors note: This is my first story, if you have comments or flames they are welcome! Updates will be at least 2-3 times a month enjoy!

* * *

It all started out with a lie. A simple lie that start to escalate to a point where the only direction one could go was down. And yet, that didn't stop me from returning to the place that started out as the horrible nightmare that is my life. Well if you want to excuse my dramatics and want to go to the story head on to chapter one. Anyways as I was saying, I mean I'm not going to say that I don't regret some of my actions, but it is a dogs eat dog world out there, and to survive one must adapt. So enjoy my confessions of this memoir because its only going to go down hill from here.


	2. The Flash Back

In retrospect my actions were probably not ideal but then it was the best I could think of. Especially since the death of my parents and the inability to find my older brothers body from the Manor, I guess you could say that I had risen from the ashes, and I was cynical. I spent the most of the two years before Ciel showed back up, rebuilding the Phantomhive manor, looking for new staff (will be explained later) and spending an immense amount of time plotting scheming and purposefully evading any and all noble families. But the one thing that freaked me the fuck out was that I can randomly sprout wings out of my back. Well granted I can control my emotions I have tried to keep the wings and whatever comes with them to a minimum. Oh and doing missions for the queen since I was now the head of the household I had certain obligations to that myself and my ancestors helped rid of the scum that resides in the underworld.

Although the missions can be tedious I have found that by filling out the requests of Victoria I have done something useful. Most nobles and generally most men from this time did not believe that as I, a woman can be honorable and lady like while still running a company and being the queens watch dog, and you know what I said to that lot, I said or more likely showed that I can handle myself. Let me tell you it was amusing to see their reactions of a 4"11 young woman take down their asses. Anyways the best I could do when I was complete the tasks the were required for me to finish and look into the people who murdered my family. Not a day went by from me searching for Ciel. If only I were to know how being separated from each other caused a riff in our relationship.

* * *

_***Flash back***_

I still remember the day when I found him in my office with a tall man serving him tea. I could feel the darkness radiating from both men. Imagine my surprise when your missing brother just randomly pops up with an eye-patch and me being without a verbal filter said "the fuck happened to you." Now I can say his face reaction was hilarious as was Sebastian's almost always stoic face turned to shock. Well I digress.

"Your still alive" stated Ciel

"Of course idiot who else would be running the company after what happened." I said annoyed

"Master who is this woman?"Asked Sebastian

"Ciel who is he?" I asked at he same time

"Sebastian this is my younger sister Lucinda Evelina Phantomhive, Luce this is Sebastian Michaelis our butler." Ciel stated with an uninterested tone

"Well that's super, where have you been in the last 2 years? Do you understand how long I have looked for you? How worried I was because I couldn't find your body, nothing but the ashes that was the result of the fire? It's been hell and you sit here drinking tea like nothing happened!" I shouted at Ciel

The one thing I remember the most about that day was the furious look on is face after I said that. He was always sweet to me, and would always watch out for me and I him, but after his return its like something died in him and it wasn't coming back.

"I have been other wise preoccupied with other obligations I'm sure you can understand that Lucinda. While I admit not contacting you was wrong of me I'm back now and ready to take my place as the head of the household and the owner of The Funtom Companies." Ciel replied with a bored tone and yet he had a furious face expression. I must admit I had to do figure out how to do that.

"You may be back now, but I have run things smoothly and have made more profit since you have been absent. I can take care of the company, the house, while doing the Queens bidding so thanks but no thanks I am going to stay doing the responsibilities that were place on me. You can help with the work load but I'm not going to back down after working my arse off you can get that idea out of your head." I replied with a tone that made him realize I was to going to back down. And of course him not being up to not sarcastically remark back to me "Of course as you wish My Lady."

Sebastian decided to put his two cents in and asked us "Now that is settled would you like to join Master for a cup of Earl Grey tea?"

"I am sorry but I must decline, for I have things that need to be done." I replied annoyed

As I was leaving the study I turned towards Ciel and told him "You might think that everything is settled here, but I'm staying as the Head of the Phantomhives, and you can aid me if you so wish, but know this I will not be treated as a porcelain doll. You may be older, but I have done this for the time you have been gone, missing, whatever. This is my study, you can bring a desk for you in here or we can change a guest room into a study for you. Your room is the same as it was. I'll introduce the new staff after my duties are finished. Good day Ciel, Sebastian."

As soon as I left the study, I went to the find Tanaka, Bard, Meirin, and Finny. Walking around the Manor I hear a loud noise, sighing to myself I walk towards the kitchen. Walking through the doors the first image I am greeted with is Bard with ashes surrounding him and a kitchen covered in what I was guessing was tonight's dinner.

Pinching my nose "What happened in here?" I asked.

"I was just cooking with some dynamite and suddenly there was am explosion and this is the result." replied a nervous Bard

"Why in the world do you need weaponry to cook with, we have been over this, the stove, and oven are for cooking. Guns, flamethrowers, dynamite, and any other kind of weapons you can think of do not belong in the kitchen!" I shouted irritated

"Err sorry boss?" he said

I sighed and said "When you see the other servants tell them to meet me in the Foyer I have some people i have to introduce you all to."

"Sure I'll go tell them now. When is Leo coming back from town?" he asked nervously

"As soon as his chores are finished, he will be coming back, clean this up before he gets here." I responded as I left the room

Leo, great I have to explain all this to him so not looking forward to do that. Leo is my Butler I hired after the house burned down, and Ciel went missing. He is some what protective and possessive over me ever since he saw my wings. He never did explain how he does all of the unnatural things he can do. I wonder, he is quite queer at times. Walking towards the gardens to look for Finny, I turned the corner and walked into a wall. But a wall is not warm hmm... I look up and I see Sebastian looking down at me.

"Are you alright My Lady?" Sebastian asked

"Yes I am fine Sebastian. I am just looking for the servants so I can introduce Ciel and you to them." I said

"Excellent I will let the young master know immediately, may I ask their names?" he asked

"Of course we have the previous butler Tanaka, the chef Bard, the maid Meirin, the gardener Finny, and my personal butler Leo." I replied

"Oh you have your own butler? May I ask where he is?" he said suspiciously.

"He currently is in town picking some things up from the stores, he will be back soon. And yes he is my butler. Now if you will excuse me I must go look for the other servants." I said

As I turned to leave Sebastian I see meirin shooting down the corridor on a cart stacked with Chinaware. Sighing in annoyance I followed the cart down the hallway. When I finally reach meirin the plates and bowels are shattered, and Meirin is freaking out over the broken chinaware.

"Mistress I am so very sorry yes I am. I couldn't see through me glasses." Said a flustered Meirin

Exasperated I relied in a calming voice "Mei perhaps we should get you some proper glasses? I'll replace them, anyways meet me in the foyer after you clean up this mess. I have someone I would like to introduce the servants to.

"Yes Mistress right away. Who is it?" Asked a calmed Meirin

"You'll see soon, if you find finny do tell him to meet me in the foyer soon." I replied then walked to find finny in the gardens.

Looking for any obvious damaged, and finding none I assumed that he was inside of the manor. Walking inside I find him near the kitchen talking to Bard. As I see the message has been passed, I go to my office to finish some paperwork on a new toy Funtom is making. They're calling it a teddy bear? Strange... hearing a knock in the door I call them to enter.

"Luce I'm back, here is what you asked for. Your uncle sends his regards pertaining the game he said it is quite disturbing." Replied Leo while placing the package on my desk.

"Excellent timing Leo, did you have any complications by acquiring the game? Also we are going to be meeting in the foyer soon I am introducing my elder brother Ciel and his butler Sebastian. We well come back to my office and discuss the details surrounding the game." I replied to him

"Your brother? Interesting I thought he was deceased. And butler? I hope he won't get in the way like the other servants." He replied in a nonchalant tone

"Come" I told him

After calling everyone to the foyer, I stand with Leo waiting for the servants and Ciel to arrive.

Leo whispers to me in a curious tone "Where do you think Ciel was all this time?"

"I have no idea, he doesn't seem the same though well then again I'm not the same..." I said getting lost in my thoughts.

Hmm... I guess I'm more sarcastic and blunt, and to add to it I have the wings and powers... I hear a throat clearing and I look up to see Ciel glancing at me with very concealed worry in his eyes while Sebastian was glaring at Leo while Leo looked smug.

"Luce I think it's time to introduce everybody." Said Leo

"Right. Ciel, this is Leo Deamonio my butler, Finnian our gardener, Baldroy our chef, and Meirin our maid. Finny, Bard, Mei this is my brother Ciel Vincent Phantomhive, and his butler Sebastian Michealis. Now that's done you will follow orders from Ciel like they are coming from me and the same with Sebastian and Leo." I said

Finny, Bard, and Meirin all looked excited about the new additions to the estate while Leo was smiling down at me. Ciel and Sebastian were glaring at Leo for some reason I didn't like it. The servants started shooting questions at Sebastian and Ciel just rolled his eyes at their antics. Looking at Leo I told him to meet me in my office. Ciel came up to me and tried to grab my arm, but Leo smacked his hand knowing I didn't like to be touched and replied harshly but polite "Excuse my rudeness, but my young mistress is fragile and is not to be touched."

Ciel looked shocked at the admission and looked towards Sebastian and seemed to be conversing with their eyes.

"Do you mind if we talked in your office Luce?" Ciel carefully asked.

I sat in my chair with Leo standing protectively behind me in case of anything. I don't know why but he tends to this every time we have guest and are in close contact with me. But then again he is still my confident. Looking up as Ciel and Sebastian come in, Ciel sits in the chair is looking above my head at Leo with a glare upon his face his blue eye showing a fire that is hostile. Glancing at the red eyed butler across from me he is trying to read my face curious hmm?

"You have asked us to speak, if we could make haste, my Luce has a scheduled to follow." Said an irritated Leo

"Possessive are we, tell me does she know what your are Leo" spat Ciel

"No Luce has not been informed of what I am nor does she hold a contract if this is what you are worried about. But let me remind you this she is mine you will not take my mate from me." Leo spat back at the butler mainly, but also to Ciel

"What do they mean what your are Leo? And mate? What the fuck is going on here?" I shouted

Sebastian made eye contact with Ciel gaining permission he looks at me saying passionately "Milady what Leo has failed to inform you is that he is not human, nor am I. We are Faustus demons we require a contract and we follow orders from our masters, and in return we get to consume their souls. And by mate he means soul mates he is what completes you, but he is not your only mate."

"Wait demons? You two are demons, what about Ciel? And what do you mean not my only mate surely there is not another one is there? Leo? I don't care if your a demon, you know, what's going on with me don't you?" I said confused

"What do you mean what going on with you Luce? What's wrong?" Asked a worried Ciel

"Yes I do know and I'll tell you more about it when we are alone. And I thank you for accepting me Luce. Sebastian is correct though, I am not your only mate. Michealis do you want to tell her or shall I? Does your master know?" Asked a rather calm Leo

"I will tell her, and no Ciel does not know. I didn't know until she came into the office earlier." Replied Sebastian

"Sebastian I order you to tell me what is going on." Ciel said irritated and exasperated, but mostly exasperated

"Leo is her mate as well as I, and Luce we three can talk about this later but it is time for tea so do excuse me now." Sighed Sebastian

"Wait you three are mates? My sister is mated to you two?" Said a bewildered Ciel

_***End Flash back***_

* * *

"Leo please go ready the carriage, make haste or we will be late." I replied

"Right away mistress" Leo said as he crossed the doorway going into the hallway.

I start to gather my things from my desk that I need to meet the Undertaker for the new case. Hopefully it will be handled swiftly so I have some time off. Once again stuck in my thoughts I forgot that Ciel, and Sebastian were still in my study.

"Where are you headed to Lucinda?" Asked Ciel

"I have a meeting with an informant about a case I'm on I should be back before dinner, if I'm not don't wait up, Sebastian you are welcome to the things you need in the kitchen and what not, make yourselves at home." I replied walking towards the front on the manor

"Thank you mistress I will have supper ready for you we you arrive home." Said a stoic Sebastian

* * *

**_*Time Skip*_**

Sitting in the carriage with Leo, I start to think about home everything has turned upside down in a matter of hours. Recap shall we? My not so dead dead brother rises from the grave with a new butler. But instead of being a middle-aged balding man, he is a demon named Sebastian. Oh and that's not all my own butler that I have know for years is also a demon. Looking out the window I wonder how life got to be like this. Then I shake myself out of those depressing thoughts and turn to Leo and ask "When were you going to tell me that we are mates?"

"I was going to tell you soon, I didn't want to spring it on you all of the sudden, I wanted you to form feelings on your own rather than believing it was all on some demonic mating shit." replied Leo

"I can understand that I guess, what about what Sebastian was saying, how can I have more than one mate?" I asked confused

"Well I believe it has something to do with your changes and how that is going to effect the future situations that are going to come." he answered

"Ok going back to the mission, who is killing all of these women and what is their purpose?" I said out loud

"I think it would be wise to speak to the undertaker and based on his information we should bring in Ciel and Sebastian as much as I loathe to it would be beneficial for both of you to get used to each other on taking missions together." Leo told me

"Ok sounds like a plan, go ahead and start making a list of suspects start with middle class and work up, look for those with a motive and add them to list. Once we get the information we can narrow down suspects." I told Leo

"I'll get to that right now , I will meet you at the undertakers." Leo told me leaving the carriage

* * *

**_*Authors Note*_**

Sorry I haven't been updating, school has been hella crazy, and being in and out of the hospital puts a damper on creativity. Ill try and update more! Exams are coming up soon so there might be time between updates, but I haven't given up on the story. Reviews give me your thoughts on the chapter if its too fluffy with Leo, Luce and Sebastian, or if you think I brought the mating between them too early. See you soon!


	3. The Joint Mission Part One

Once arriving in London, the smell of pollution, and dirty bodies invaded the carriage making me despise the city even more. As the carriage stops in front of the undertakers parlor Leo is opening the door and giving me a hand so I can get out.

Dismissing Leo to go and fetch things we may need later this week and sighing to myself as I enter the parlor, I get to see the sight of coffins stacked on top of each other on both sides of the door. Straight in front of me is a island with jars on top of it containing God knows what and skulls of animals, and maybe even humans I shudder in thought of what he did to get those skills bone white. Dust bunnies a common thing in his parlor are every where one would look. To the left of the island is a door I'm guessing is The Undertakers living quarters. Shelves with urns are on all the walls place next to each other in a peculiar pattern only one that is mad would understand.

But then again I have to mad being so close to him, I mean it's not my fault we are such close friends, he has been here when I needed someone to talk to when I couldn't talk with Leo.

"Undertaker are you there? I require some information about the recent murders, and I have some news you would deem enjoyable" I called out into the parlor, hearing a mad giggle, I wait for the shockingly broad and stocky man to come out.

"You know what you have to give me first Luce, and what is this that you speak of?" he said whilst exiting a extremely small coffin one would think it is for a child.

Looking at The Undertaker I sigh and then mess up my hair while doing a face that would resemble a monkey with my tongue under my top lip, my eyes crossed, my cheeks puffed out, and pulling both of my ears. Raucous laughter spill out of the seemingly mad man as he falls onto one of the coffins with drool running out of his mouth.

"I thank you m'dear for that, and the murders so far have not been pretty, my guests so dirty and the cuts so precise. I haven't spoke to any of my contacts m'dear but if anything the woman are all ladies of the night, and the cuts to perfect. Now tell me of this news that you speak of." he told me ask he went to island to grab a bone biscuit.

"Let me know if there is any new information, and guess who is back from the dead." I told him grabbing my self a bone biscuit.

"Hmm I don't know tell me." he said looking more interested by the minute.

"Ciel Phantomhive, came waltzing into the manor a few days ago with a newly acquired butler." I told him smirking at the look on his face.

"No shit" he murmured to his self in shock.

"Yep, after 2 years he is back from the dead and wanting to take my position, I'm not to keen about that. And apparently his butler Sebastian is a demon, as is Leo, but I suspect you know something about that." I told the former death god.

"Aye I already knew that, and his demon, is he contracted to Ciel?" asked The Undertaker

"Yes he is, and that not even the best part, I'm supposedly mates to both Leo and Sebastian. I mean the fuck is going on?" I told him exasperated

"It's no shock that you have multiple mates considering what you are Luce, and is it so bad having more than one man to love and cherish you?" he asked solemnly

"It's just occurring so fast I didn't expect it. Especially with the man who is going to consume my elder brother soul, I mean its going to be hard to get past that." I told him sighing

"Well look on the bright side, you still have time before that happens, you have Leo, and you have me. We can get through this like we have done in the past. And do you want to postpone training until you tell Ciel?" He asked me while pushing back his hair

"Yea I guess that sounds good. You should stop by the manor so I can introduce you to him, and We will be back soon sometime this week to get more information." I told him looking into his beautiful electric yellow-green eyes

"Sounds fine to me, how about tomorrow say 4 o'clock?" he asked me while running his long pale finger of my cheek bone gentley

"Yes that sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow. Leo will bring you to my office." I replied while hugging him around his middle, he leaned down resting his chin on my head running his fingers through my hair and sighing "Till tomorrow then" and kissing me on my head I let go of him and exit the parlor.

* * *

_***Time Skip***_

**At the manor**

Walking to my office, I think about my schedule is like for tomorrow. Sometimes I wish that I could take a break and relax, but even then I would be restless, haunted by my thoughts and the horrors that rest in my mind. Sitting at my desk I start doing mundane paperwork. Reading over my investments it seems like someone was trying to steal from me. A letter from a buyer thanking me for selling the Funtom toy factory in India, and stating I drive a mean bargain and that the money would be given to Damian. Hmm this little letch wants to steal from me? Scoffing at the thought I call Leo "Leo please come to my office I have a task for you."

"Yes Luce?" he asked coming through the door.

"I need you to go to Damian and find out what he is planning on doing. I want to know if he plans on coming to me about this, and I want you to report back to me once you finished." I told him handing him the letter from the buyer so he could read it.

"Yes my Luce, I will return shortly." he told me kissing my forehead before leaving the room out the window.

Going through the rest of my letters, and replying to the invitations to balls and parties showing how awesome they were and how awesome they can throw money at such frivolous, and gaudy gatherings. Deciding which parties to attend to show how much of a "high-class society lady" should act. Pretty soon it is going to be expected for me to be betrothed, then married and start popping heirs as soon as possible. Sigh such mindless chauvinistic males, that call them gentlemen, ha more like fru fru dressed cavemen.

Looking up from the paper work I push back my chair, and walk to my music room. Going to where my violin resides, I push back my hair and put it so its resting against me.

Starting to play Lament song by Max Ablitzer, running through the song mindlessly swaying through the notes. Letting the haunting melody wrap around my body imaging a companion piano and flute player weaving together perfectly. The symphony reaching into my soul ghosting about then coming out of me back into the room and bouncing off the walls following into different corners of the manor.

Closing my eyes, I imagine a simpler time, a time where my mother, and father were alive, a time where the innocence of childhood still rested inside Ciel, and I. That my unborn sibling growing inside my mother was still there. Only she and I knew of the babe. It was to early in the pregnancy for anything to be announced.

The burning of the manor the screams of the servants, and of my parents haunting me. Coming to the end of the song I slow come out of my thoughts opening my eyes looking out the window. Seeing a rave perched on the giant oak tree looking at me with intelligent eyes, it flew off in the opposite direction.

* * *

_***Sebastian's POV***_

Such bothersome servants, how can they be so incompetent? Pushing my hair back I start to reflect on the past couple months since Master and I have arrived at Phantomhive Manor. Master didn't expect the house to be built to it's original standing, nor did he expect his younger sister to be alive. The first time I saw Lucinda, was the most glorious moment of my existence. Master being the oldest at 17, and Lucinda at 16 they could pass of as twins. Her petite stature, her long silky blue hair, her large piercing doe like silver eyes, her small heart shaped face and button noise that turns up slightly, she looked ethereal.

Do not mistake me she may be delicate in stature, but she by means was not a small woman. Coming to see Master cursing the would be unbecoming of a lady in her standing. What made me look twice, though was her aura. Almost blindingly fiery red on the outside with black and orange streaks throughout the outermost layer, the a pure white glowing ball at her center, that had 3 different sigils inside her distinguished core.

At the moment I knew she was destined for me. But not just me which once again I have never heard of being possible in my long life. Coming out of my thoughts I hear her talk about her butler named Leo. I know him we were brothers under the same mentor, and knowing of his mark I realized the other sigil in her core belonged to his. Teh, well when your going to hell, you might as well do it thoroughly.

Chuckling under my breath at my thoughts, I find Leo hovering over Lucinda. As I start asking him whether or not she knows what he is, and if he has contracted to her, he gives me the "are you fucking stupid, or were you trying to piss me off" look on his face.

Lucinda demanding to know what is going on, Leo tells her that he is a demon, that he is mated to her, and that I am also mated to her.

Coming out of my flashback, I hear Lucinda moving papers in her office. Deciding to go watch her for a little while, I transform into a raven and sit outside her office window.

I watch as she reads her letters, and seeing the increasing frown on her face it made me curious what was in the letter. She calls Leo to her, handing him the letter and, starting ordering him to find information of a man named Damian. Watching Leo kiss Lucinda on the forehead made me jealous that he has such liberties with her, while I can barely touch her without being frowned upon.

Sighing to myself I watch as Lucinda replies to her letters and pauses as she becomes deep in thought.

Following her as she gets up and enters a room a couple windows away, she goes to a table and picks up a violin. As she starts to play I wonder what is grieving her to play such a haunting piece. The music reaching my ebony feathered body, I get entrapped with watching her gently sway to and fro, to and fro.

Closing her eyes as the melody picks up, her shoulders tensing and her body hunched over a bit, showing the pain that is otherwise unknown, you can't help but wonder what happened in the past two year to cause such an immaculate being this much agony. As the music comes to an end, she opens her eyes, sets down the violin, and looks out the window to where I'm perched outside on the tree.

Looking her in the eyes for the moment you couldn't help but get trapped in the anguish in those molten silver eyes. Looking above the house, I see a delivery. Looking at Lucinda one more time the torment is mostly gone, but now an inquisitive look in her eyes made me wonder what she was thinking. Flying to the south garden I change back to my more human state and walk towards the back patio doors.

* * *

_***Lucinda's POV***_

After placing down the violin, I walked back to my office, organized my desktop, and called Sebastian to me. "Sebastian could you come to my office for a moment?" I talked into the empty the room, and he walked through the doorway saying "Yes mistress?"

"Please Sebastian call me Luce, if your uncomfortable then call me Lucinda. Anyways, we are having a guest for supper, and I would like you to show him to my office when he arrives at 4 o'clock. Also will you bring Ciel to my office, I would like to discuss something with him." I told him smiling slightly

"Yes...Luce, may I know the name of the guest? And I shall bring Ciel as soon as possible." He replied giving me a closed eye smile

"Yes he is known as The Undertaker, our late parents knew, and worked with him when they did missions." I said looking at the box in his hands

"Very well, you have a delivery from a manufacturer." He told me placing the box gently on my desk

"Thank you Sebastian that is all" As I started to open the box with the knife in my desk drawer.

Moving the tabs of the box, I pull out a corset, but it is not a Funtom made product. We use only the highest quality whale bone for the shape, this has steel boning instead, the stitching is sloppy if you can even say that. Someone is making such worthless quality products with my company.

Sighing to myself I set down the corset, and sitting down in my chair I rub my forehead. Hearing a knock on the door I say "Enter please"

"Luce, you called me?" asked Ciel as he and Sebastian came inside.

Nodding to him I said "Yes, I have some things I would like to discuss with you if you have time?"

"Of course, Sebastian bring us some tea" Ciel said to the demon before turning back to me.

"First we are having a guest over for dinner, he is a close friend of mine, and an informant to our parents, when they did missions for Victoria. He is known as The Undertaker, he has a Parlour in London, I was there earlier for some information about the current murders. I was wondering if you would like to join me on this mission. To get into the hang of things now that your back and settled in." I told him as Sebastian placed Jasmine flowers in our teacups, then hot water.

Watching the floor bloom and give its essence, I couldn't help but think of the beauty the flower holds, and for a one time use its spread fast in a refined area, nowhere else to go, nowhere else to hide.

Looking up as Ciel sips his tea he replies "His name is The Undertaker? Do you not know of his true name? And it sounds beneficial for us to do the joint mission, so I agree.

"Yes he is known as The Undertaker, and a select few actually know his name, me being one of them. Depending on what is going to happen tonight, we will be heading out to London in the morning." I told his sipping my tea

"Luce, The Undertaker is here should I bring him up, or do you want to meet him downstairs?" Leo told me coming through the window

"Meet me in my room, Ciel, Sebastian if you could go introduce yourself to The Undertaker I'm going to change." I told them while pushing out the chair, and standing up.

Ciel glaring at Leo asked me "Are you sure you don't want Meirin to help you change?"

"No its fine Leo has helped me before." I told Ciel leaving the room

Walking down the hallway I make a right at the next intersecting hall, walking further down until I reached two double doors I walk into my room, and head towards my closet. Sitting down on my vanity I pick the comb up and hand it to Leo.

"How did your tasks go?" I asked him as he removes the ribbon from my hair and unbraiding the my blue locks, he starts to gently run the brush through sections of my hair.

"It was very informative, has been more naughty then we originally thought." he told me as he started to style my hair

"Hmm, we will finish this discussion after dinner. Meet me in my room and we will talk, what do you think of Sebastian?" I asked turning towards him when he finished securing my hair.

"I do not care if you have hundreds of mates, as long as I know you love me, and you know you're my soul I have no problems. I am a jealous being, but I would not dream of hurting you, if that meant sharing you with Sebastian and another man, than I am ok with that. As long as you know that I would never lie, nor betray you in anyway. You're my Luce, and I'm your Leo, very rarely do demons such as I find their true mates." he told me truthfully with such conviction that made my eyes water.

"I do not want hundreds of men, nor do I deny that I love you with all that I am. I don't know how I feel about Sebastian yet, but I do feel a pull towards him such as I you. Wait did you say another man? I have three mates? Bloody hell how am I going to please you, let alone two other men." I told him slightly flustered.

"Yes you do have another mate, and before you ask yes I know who it is. But I'm going to let the person tell you himself. I am not going to pull a Sebastian and spring this on you. And you don't have to worry about that, you already please me by loving me. When the time comes where you know all of your mates well enough, where you are ready for such intimacy, we will talk about it. Now lets get you dressed shall we?" Leo replied as he gazed into my eyes slow, softly stroking my cheek bone.

Signing to myself I reply "Yes hopefully The Undertaker is not scaring Ciel, and Sebastian."

Giggling at the thought of what Adrian was doing in front of them, I bet they think his psychotic already. Looking at Leo holding out a high neck velvet burgundy gown, with long sleeves, with embroidered borders and buttons gown down to under my navel. Giving my approval of the dress he helps me put it on and gives me a pair of short heeled lace up ankle boots. Putting on the boots, and straightening out the dress we go to walk to the fourier where my brother and Adrian were.

Hearing the mad giggle, made a smile come to my face. Walking into the room The Undertaker is in his self-acclaimed chair by the fireplace giggling like a blushing maiden, he was wearing his usual garb his hat off though...odd, going to great him I say "Undertaker it is a pleasure seeing you again." I wink at him conspicuously, and him bursting out in another round of giggles.

"Luce m'dear it was like I saw you earlier today! You look radiant as always" he told me looking in my eyes, the beautiful electric yellow-green twinkling mirth, he was enjoying tormenting them.

"I did see you today. I see you have met my older brother Ciel, and Sebastian his demon. And of course you know Leo" I replied smirking as I introduce them playing along with the game he is playing.

"Ahh that's right, hehe yes we just met, Leo as always it is nice to see you well. Come sit let us chat about your newest mission." Adrian told me as he pulled me into his lap.

"As is seeing you, tell me make anymore people pretty since this morning?" Leo asked Adrian smirking at us, as he saw how irritated Ciel looked. Looking towards Sebastian I saw him stare at Adrian, and I in shocked awe, then looking towards Leo, then back at me he had a look of understanding upon his face. Mind you this happened in a span of seconds, one with the human eye wouldn't detect.

"Unfortunately I did not have any guests today, the murderer has not slaughtered anyone recently, with that being said, I do not have any new information for you at the moment, but if you wait till the day after next, I should have new facts on the case for you Luce." Adrian told me as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Luce do you maybe want to find a new chair, and maybe tell me the things you have on the case?" asked an irritated Ciel

Sighing to my self "No his lap is very comfortable" I replied. Telling him the information I have gathered he starting dozing off so I asked Leo to start supper.

"If you could join me Sebastian, we can finish quicker." Leo asked the other butler

"Of course, let's go to the first kitchen" Sebastian said as he walked towards the doorway.

"It looks like we are going to be needed in London to find the murderer. We need to invite the Leaders of the Underworld to the townhouse, we can discuss the murderer and out other businesses while we are there. Also I have a few parties I need to attend during this season." I told Ciel as Adrian looked down at me and saying "That sounds good, I will be there tomorrow to oversee some deliveries I have for you Luce."

"What is your relationship with my sister Undertaker?" Ciel said while glaring at Adrian

"Your sister is the very reason why I stay in a certain occupation, so I can protect her from those who would wish her harm." Adrian said to Ciel, but was looking down at me stroking my bottom lip. "She, my dear earl is this reason why I do anything, she gives the motive to make the world safer for her. A unique beauty such as her deserves nothing second best." He told Ciel as he looked at him, making eye contact with me, he looks from my eyes to my lips, then back to my eyes he smiled at me still stroking my lip.

"I feel the same Adrian, something pulls me to you and I can't resist touching you. You brighten my day just like..." I trailed of, my eyes widening as I look at him, and him giving me a shit eating grin.

"It seems you have figure it out hmm? We should talk to the demons later, but I do believe dinner is ready." Adrian told me smirking, and leaving the room.

"Luce will you tell me what just happened?" Ciel asked me worried at my shocked still form.

"My mates...my three...I have three mates...oh yea I have three mates, two demons, and...goddess save me." I started murmuring to myself

"You can't be serious, why on earth would you need three mates? And The Undertaker is one of them? I understand Sebastian, and Leo...but not why the crazy mortician." Ciel told me exasperatted.

"I have no clue what is going on, I need to talk to-" I said before Leo interrupted us saying "Luce, Ciel dinner is ready we are in the dinning room."

* * *

_***Time skip* **_

_**(Towards the end of dinner with Sebastian, Leo, The Undertaker, and The Phantomhive siblings)**_

Dinner has been very quiet, and kind of awkward after my revelation. Ciel was glaring at the other men at the table, and looked quite displeased with everything going on. I have been drinking, but with my metabolism, I can't stay drunk. So I have gone through at least 4 bottles of wine myself. Ciel looks towards me as I chug on the wine and going for a refill he asks me worriedly "Don't you think thats enough wine tonight Lu?"

"Hmm? I have a high metabolism, I can't get drunk." I told him bluntly as I chug the glass again.

"Yes I do believe Ciel is right, you have drunk a couple of bottles by yourself, would you like some tea?" Sebastian asked me

"Fine that sounds good, Uhm Adrian would you like to stay at the manor tonight, so we can talk and then we can all travel to London together around Midday?" I asked Adrian

"Yes, I do believe that is acceptable. Let's go to your sitting room, Ciel after your done will you send Sebastian up?" Adrian asked him as he rises out of his chair, and pulled mine back for me.

"Yes that sounds fine. Are you ok with this Luce?" Ciel asked me with a blank face

"Yes it's fine I'll see you later." I told him as I walked over to him kissing his head, then went to Adrian. He and Leo held their hand out to me, and I grabbed both of them and we walked towards the stairs.

* * *

_***Authors Note***_

Sorry for the wait, I have exams and due to going to the hospital, it has delayed this update. Comment if you liked Sebastians Pov and if you want more! The Undertaker is Adrian, if anyone didn't catch that. Luce is going to be mated to Sebastian, Leo, AND Adrian. If you don't like it then please don't read. If you like this story so far they enjoy! :) I will update as soon as possible.


End file.
